El nuevo Acorazado
by silabc55
Summary: Durante la Segunda Batalla de Shiganshina, Reiner Braun sabía que tenía que cumplir su misión a cualquier precio al igual que la promesa de salvar a Falco y Gabi y regresar con ellos a Marley. Ahora se encuentra en un dilema de como salvar a Falco y solo se le ocurre una sola manera.


Con un gran esfuerzo, el Titán Bestia se levanta pesadamente sobre sus 2 brazos mientras sus piernas estaban incapacitadas en el suelo. Él miraba cansadamente a su medio hermano también en su forma titán tumbado en el suelo tratando de librarse de Reiner como Titán Acorazdao, quien resulto ser un oponente forminable y él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Eren. Sin embargo eso no dejo que lo persuadiera. Todavía tenía que cumplir su objetivo después de llegar tan lejos y sabía que Eren tampoco se dará por vencido nunca.

"Eren..." habló Zeke desde el interior de la nuca de su titán, sabiendo que Eren podría escucharle. "**AHORA... LLAMARÉ A LOS TITANES...**"

El titán empezó a tragar aire dentro de la boca y luego expulsarlo en un gran y poderoso rugido que haría que los 300 soldados que ingirieron el fluido espinal se conviertan en titanes puros y así la batalla estará ganada.

Eren al ver esto, inmediatamente trato de extender su brazo mientras la otra estaba bloqueando al Titán Acorazado en un intento de detenerlo.

"¡ESPERA!"

Reiner parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y miro al Titán Bestia a tan solo varios metros respirando hondo. Pero no sabía que iba hacer exactamente.

Justo cuando Zeke iba a liberar su característico grito, de repente oyó una voz familiar.

"¡Por favor, espera!"

Él miro a la derecha y vio emerger de la esquina de una casa 2 personas. Uno era un joven mayor con el uniforme militar marleyano y otro un joven niño de 12 años con el mismo color de pelo que el mayor. Zeke reconocía muy bien a estos jóvenes; Colt Grice y Falco Grice.

Reiner también se sorprendió de verlos. '_¿Ellos aquí…?_'

Los 2 jóvenes se veían muy agotados y algo sudoroso por la carrera que tuvieron que realizar para llegar hasta aquí. Colt se detuvo ante un agotado Titán Bestia y aún así con la energía suficiente para lanzar un ultimo rugido para convertir a los que ingirieron su líquido en titanes incluyendo a su hermano pequeño quien había entrado contacto accidentalmente y por tanto estaba a merced de ser convertido en uno de esos horribles monstruos sin mentes, y Colt no quería que eso pasara. No después de haberlo encontrado por fin después de 2 meses desde que él y Gabi se colaron dentro de aquel dirigible después del ataque a Liberio.

Por otro lado Colt tenía que superar el hecho de que su mentor al quien había admirado tanto los haya traicionado al ponerse al lado de los demonios de la isla y fue quien planifico el ataque a su pueblo lo que llevo a la muerte de mucha gente inocente sobretodo a sus 2 jóvenes compañeros, Udo y Zofia. Estaba alarmado al descubrir la verdad del desastre como el hombre que vio como un mentor que lo había abandonado y traicionado. Aún así, ahora tratara de ahogar su orgullo ya que Zeke también es la única esperanza de que Falco conserve su forma humana si le dejara algo de tiempo para que Falco y él se alejaran considerablemente de aquí para que no le afectara el rugido. Él quería creer que al menos Zeke les haría ese favor después del tiempo que pasaron juntos antes.

"Falco, él... ¡Accidentalmente ha ingerido tu fluido espinal! No grites!" grito Colt lo suficientemente alto para que Zeke lo escuchara. Efectivamente, tanto Zeke, Eren y Reiner escucharon lo que acababa de decir Colt, y Reiner no podía creer eso.

"Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad, señor Jäger? ¡Tomé el derecho de heredar al Titán Bestia para que mi familia no fuera enviado al Paraíso!"

"¡Hermano, suéltame!" grito Falco con la esperanza de poder instigar a su hermano mayor que renuncie y se marchara sin él. Sin embargo, él no le escucho y continuó hablando.

"Para ser honesto, antes de traicionarnos, ¡nunca entendí en que estabas pensando, nunca!" dijo Colt con menos fuerza que antes. "Pero… No creo que seas el tipo de persona que permitiría que los niños participen en esto."

Zeke escucho con atención esas palabras y parecía calarle hondo a saber que tenía razón al menos de que despreciaba como los adultos mandaban a sus hijos pequeños a la guerra.

"¡No quiero decirte que solo guardes silencio así y mueras!" grito Colt con fuerza. "Solo quiero que esperes hasta que Falco salga del alcance para que no le afecte el grito."

Zeke observo los ojos desesperados de su pupilo de querer asegurarse de que su hermanito no se transformara en titán y que les diera tiempo para asegurarse de que el grito no le afectara.

"¡Después de eso, eres libre de matarte el uno al otro tanto como quieras!" grito de nuevo Colt mientras Gabi se acercaba corriendo hacia los hermanos. "¡Los marleyanos y los eldianos pueden matarse entre ellos todo lo que quieran! ¡Pero por favor no involucres a mi hermanito!"

Zeke entendía perfectamente lo que sentía Colt por su hermanito. A pesar de que nunca creció con ningún hermano durante su infancia, él sabía que el vinculo entre hermanos era muy fuerte y eso lo experimento cuando se unió con su hermanastro Eren, que a pesar de no conocerse como tal, ambos tenían el mismo objetivo en mente. Además, él también vio ese vinculo de hermandad cuando estaban en Marley. Él vio los ojos inocentes de Falco y casi le recordaba a él mismo cuando era más joven cuando vivía con sus padres antes de reportarlos. Realmente era un alma inocente que no merecía este cruel destino.

Sin embargo, una sola vida no vale nada con la misión que tiene que ejecutar.

Con un solo suspiro, Zeke empieza a hablar.

"Colt… **TUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TU HERMANO… LO ENTIENDO MUY BIEN...**" hablo el Titán Bestia con una voz ronca. Colt miro a Zeke con algo de esperanza en su cara y Falco hacia lo mismo.

El Titán Bestia se enderezo un poco y su expresión se puso un poco nostálgica cuando dijo lo siguiente. "**POR ESO MISMO… ES UNA VERDADERA LASTIMA.**"

Entonces los rostros esperanzadores de los 2 hermanos desaparecieron como la nada para ser reemplazados por puro horror, y así lo que todos temían sucedió. El Titán Bestia no les dio oportunidad cuando soltó su característico bramido que se extendió por todo el distrito como una bocina.

Falco solo pudo mirar impotente como el Titán Bestia libero su infame rugido y de repente sintió una sensación extraña pero familiar. Sintió como un extraño hormigón extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo que pronto sintió como si estuviera envuelto en llamas en una hoguera y al mismo tiempo siendo electrocutado. Era la misma sensación que sintió cuando despertó en aquel carruaje desde que fue golpeado para proteger a Gabi, pero esto se sintió mucho peor.

Sabía que había llegado la hora…

Lo que le dijo Nile se estaba cumpliendo. Iban a convertirse en monstruos sin mentes devoradores de hombres.

Entonces sintió un par de brazos cogiéndolo con firmeza alrededor de su torso sin la intención de dejarlo ir. Él miro hacia su hermano mayor luciendo con una expresión de tristeza, desesperación y valentía.

"¡Suéltame!" grito Falco desesperado mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de su hermano pero este no se lo permitía.

"Está bien, Falco." hablo Colt sin miedo de enfrentarse a su inminente destino. "¡Tu hermano mayor se quedará contigo, siempre...!"

Entretanto, Gabi solo podía mirar impotente con lagrimas la triste escena desde una distancia prudencial sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Odiaba no hacer nada al respecto. Al mismo tiempo, Reiner también miro con impotencia a los hermanos Grice abrazándose y además vio como el cuerpo de Falco había empezado a iluminarse con el familiar resplandor verdoso. Mala señal. Por primera vez empezó a olvidarse de Eren y lo soltó para ir directamente hacia donde estaban los hermanos en un intento de detener todo esto a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado tarde.

"¡ESPERAAAAA!"

Fue así que lo ultimo que vio fue como el cuerpo de Falco estallara en un fuerte resplandor que envolvió a ambos hermanos. El Titán Acorazado se vio obligado a detenerse a mitad del camino con los brazos ocultando sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, numerosas columnas de luz se pudieron ver a lo largo del Distrito de Shiganshina hasta que se extinguieron en un instante. Reiner retiro sus brazos de la cara, solo para ver su mayor temor. Frente a él, a varios metros de distancia, el mismo lugar donde se suponía donde estaban los hermanos Grice, ahora había un titán de 13 metros con pinta de haber nacido. Reiner miro en un completo shock.

'_Falco..._'

El titán que se supone que debería ser Falco tenía un aspecto larguirucho. Tenía una complexión delgada a pesar de que su panza era un poco gorda, cuello alto, la cabeza un poco redonda y sin labios.

'_No… esto no es posible… ¡No puede estar pasando!_'

La cabeza del Vicecomandante estaba dando vueltas y vueltas para comprender la situación. Falco su ultima esperanza para seguir viviendo y para que su prima no heredara su poder se había convertido en un titán puro frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Al igual que a Marcel, Annie y Bertholdt…

Entretanto, Zeke estaba recuperando el aliento después del tronador rugido que acababa que hacer para convertir a los que bebieron su líquido espinal en titanes bajo su control, pero aún así no estaba del todo satisfecho de hacerlo. Entre esos 300 había uno que no merecía haber sufrido tal destino, y también se sentía avergonzado por haber fallado a Colt y haberlo matado junto a Falco.

Realmente trágico…

Sin embargo, aún tenía que pecar más con el pequeño Falco para completar su objetivo.

"Hazlo, Falco..." dijo Zeke con voz ronca. "**¡MATA A REINER!**"

Sin dudarlo, el titán larguirucho que se suponía ser un humano de 12 años cargo directamente hacia el Titán Acorazado que aún estaba congelado en el lugar. Reiner miro perplejo como el titán de 13 metros se acercaba como un loco cumpliendo la orden de lo que le convirtió en esto. Su primer instinto fue en deshacerse de él como un mero obstáculo, pero de inmediato supo que no podía ya que se trataba del quien trataba de salvar.

Extendiendo los brazos, el titán se abalanzo sobre el Acorazado para inmovilizarlo, pero Reiner lo atrapo con los hombros frenándolo, pero el titán no se inmundo en lo más mínimo y trato de empujar hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que abría y cerraba la boca repetidas veces como una bestia hambrienta. Reiner se había visto obligado a mirar a la cara irregular del titán, que a pesar de su aspecto, aún conservaba algunos rasgos del joven cadete que aún conocía, por ejemplo su peinado. No podía creer que el ex Jefe de Guerra le hiciera algo como esto.

Reiner se enfrentaba a un gran dilema. ¿Qué debería hacer? No podía matarlo ya que debería de haber un remedio para esto, y por desgracia solo conocía uno a su disposición, pero no podía hacerlo en este momento. Por otro lado tampoco podía permitir que interfiriera en su camino de acabar con el traidor y al Titán Progenitor de ninguna manera.

Él había prometido que salvaría a esos 2 niños y acabaría con todo esto de una vez por toda. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de fracasar de nuevo. _No esta vez… _

De repente sintió unos temblores y miro atrás por el rabillo del ojo para ver al Ataque Titán de pie corriendo hacia adelante, pero no para enfrentarse a un Reiner inmóvil, sino aprovecharse de su situación y pasar al lado de él para alcanzar a Zeke. Reiner gruño. No podía permitirse que esto no llegara a ocurrir, porque si lograra entrar contacto con el Titán Progenitor y despertara a los titanes colosales de las murallas, sería el fin de todo. Reiner hecho a un lado al titán larguirucho con una mano y uso la otra para atrapar la pierna derecha de Eren cuando este casi paso por delante. Eren se tambaleo y cayo al suelo en un estruendo.

'_¡Tú no te escapas!_' grito Reiner como mantenía sujetado la pierna de Eren. Entonces el titán larguirucho aparece por detrás y da un mordisco a la nuca del Acorazado.

'_Falco… mi nuca._' grito Reiner sorprendido al ver como el titán-Falco sujetaba la nuca del Acorazado entre sus mandíbulas para intentar quebrarlo.

Mientras Eren trataba de levantarse ahora que Reiner estaba distraído, de repente escuchan un disparo y una bala impacta casi en la nuca del moribundo Titán Bestia. Eren y Reiner miran en shock. Poco a poco, perdiendo más energía, el cuerpo del Bestia comenzó a desintegrarse. Eren no pierde más el tiempo y se dispone a acercarse a su medio hermano.

Reiner solo pudo mirar como Eren se acercaba pesadamente al cuerpo en descomposición del Bestia y esta vez no hizo ningún intento de detenerlo ya que el ultimo disparo debió de haber acabado con el traidor de una vez por toda. ¡Así que ya a terminado todo!

'_Se acabo..._' reflexiono Reiner. '_Ahora que Zeke a muerto, Eren ya no puede usar el poder del Progenitor._'

¡Cumplió su misión!

Luego se volvió hacia el titán que aún le estaba mordiendo la nuca en un intento de devorarlo. Reiner sabía que era inútil que cualquier titán puro pueda atravesar su armadura, y todos lo que lo hayan intentado, serían mandados a volar, pero el caso de este sería diferente.

Todavía no había completado del todo su misión. Aún tenía que recoger a Falco y a Gabi devuelta a Liberio sanos y salvo. No podía dejar al pequeño de 12 años en ese estado y hacer que la muerte de Colt sea en vano. Tenía que salvarlo. Y sabía como.

Por fin llego la hora.

Reiner expulso un chorro de vapor desde la nuca que fue al interior de la boca del titán larguirucho que retrocedió un poco. Entonces la nuca del Titán Acorazado se abrió automáticamente revelando a un Reiner mirando sin vacilar. El titán larguirucho lo miro con una sonrisa extasiada antes de extender su brazo y coger al Vicecomandante entre su mano.

Al mismo tiempo, Gabi observo como el titán-Falco estaba al lado de un Titán Acorazado caído y vio como sostenía en su mano para su horror su primo.

"¡Reiner!" grito ella con horror y incredulidad.

Reiner escucho los gritos a distancia y pronto pudo reconocerlos como la de su prima. Reiner se alegro al menos en sus últimos momentos escuchar la voz de Gabi, aunque era una pena que tuviera que presenciar esto. Eren se detuvo casi cerca y volteo para ver algo que no esperaba ver. El titán que se supone que debería ser Falco estaba sujetando a un Reiner sin montar resistencia. Eren no podía creer esto.

'_Reiner, ¿de verdad vas a hacer esto…?_'

A medida de que se acercaba más y más hacia la gran boca que sellaría su destino, la mente de Reiner se centro en los momentos más felices y oscuros de su vida. También pensó en sus camaradas que lo acompañaron a lo largo de su misión; Marcel Galliard, Bertholdt Hoover y Annie Leonhardt. Él reflexiono sobre la situación en la que estuvo Marcel cuando fue devorado por Ymir a comienzos de su misión, luego Bertholdt cuando fue devorado quien sea que haya heredado su poder y finalmente Ymir cuando fue devorada por Porko. Reiner también pensó en esa mujer que a pesar de haber devorado a uno de sus compañeros y su tensa relación durante su tiempo como cadetes, debía de reconocer que era una buena chica que se arriesgo su propia vida por ellos para regresar a Marley abandonando a Christa.

_Christa…_

Como podría olvidar a esa bella joven amable rubia cuya belleza podía igualar a la de una diosa. Ella fue tan amable con todo el mundo que a veces fantaseaba por casarse con ella algún día. Es una lástima que nunca volviera a verla jamás.

No sintió miedo en absoluto cuando parte de su cuerpo de la cabeza hasta el torso entro entre sus mandíbulas abiertas a punto de cerralas. En cambio se dejo el lujo de sonreír satisfecho y en paz al ver que por fin se libraría de las garras de este mundo cruel que tanto le atormento con guerras y muertes. Ahora por fin iría a un mundo mucho mejor donde podría reencontrarse con sus antiguos camaradas; Marcel, Annie, Bertholdt y Ymir…

Y con esos últimos pensamientos, el titán cerro sus mandíbulas en un gran chasquido desagradable. El ambiente se redujo silenciosamente como Gabi miraba en completo shock a su primo ser devorado delante de ella. Lagrimas emergieron de sus ojos mientras su mente trataba de rechazar lo que acababa de ver. Entretanto Eren, por su parte, miraba con una cara impasible aunque ojos nostálgico como el titán puso fin a la vida de lo que había sido una vez un gran camarada hasta el punto de ser considerado como un hermano mayor, y al mismo tiempo un archienemigo odiado al que había jurado en el pasado darle la muerte más dolorosa.

Una vez terminado de devorar casi todo el cuerpo, el titán larguirucho empezó a tambalearse y finalmente cayo al suelo en un estruendo. El cuerpo empezó a evaporarse y desintegrarse desde la carne y los huesos. Eren se acerco para ver la razón por la que Reiner puso fin a su vida y efectivamente vio emerger de la nuca del titán ya casi desaparecido a Falco con el torso desnudo y marcas en los ojos.

Tal como Armin cuando heredo el Titán Colosal.

Eren miro a la forma inconsciente de Falco antes de mirar a los restos de lo que aún fue el Titán Acorazado en descomposición.

En otro tiempo, Eren se había reído como loco al ver la merecida muerte su odiado enemigo, pero ese Eren ya no existía y lo único que sentía fue pena y nostalgia. Con una ultima mirada dijo lo siguiente.

'_Adiós, Reiner… viejo amigo._'

Y así fue directo hacia su hermanastro Zeke dejando el cuerpo inconsciente del nuevo Titán Acorazado.


End file.
